


Din solstråle i vintermörkret

by Esume



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: ANDREAS - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, This is on swedish sorry, idk - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esume/pseuds/Esume
Summary: This was my school homework but my friend wanted to read it so.Also its in swedish, sorry





	

En kall vind blåser i deras hår men Nico och Will bryr sig inte när de går skrattandes hand i hand in i caféet. Nico tittar sig omkring i caféet och kan inte hjälpa att le. Det var här han träffade Will. Den dagen var en riktig bergochdalbana men han ångrar inte en ända sekund av den. Han minns det som om det var igår.

 

 

_Nico stod i kylan utanför det nya caféet. Han såg sin andedräkt när han försökte värma sina händer utan på sina vantar. Snön hade lagt sig som ett glimrande lager på marken och som nya vita kronor på träden. ’Äntligen ett cafe jag kan få hyggligt kaffe utan att gå flera kilometer’ tänkte Nico dramatiskt. Det andra närmsta caféet var bara en bussresa bort, men Nico var lat och glädje sig åt att det låg ett nära hans universitet nu. Nico öppnade dörren och slogs av lukten av nybakat. Han tar ett djupt andetag av den ljuvliga lukten och går in i värmen_

När det kommer in sätter sig Nico vid det första bordet som är ledigt.

”Turturduvorna är tillbaks” retar Leo och viftar vilt med sina ögonbryn. Nico rullar med ögonen och Will bara skrattar medan de tar av sig sina jackor och läger dem på den leddiga stolen.

”Det vanliga?” frågar Will. Nico nickar och tittar efter Will när han går fram till disken för att beställa.

 

 

_’Guligt’ var det första Nico tänkte när han kom in. Caféet är typiskt gammeldags dekorerat med allt ifrån de gammel-gula väggarna till fåtöljerna som ser ut som om att tillhöra en loppis. Det finns ungefär 7 bord som alla ser likadana ut med 3-4 stolar var som också ser likadana ut, två av borden har var sin fåtölj. Det ända modärna är väggen som är riktad mot gatan, som lika gärna skulle kunnat ha varigt gjort av glas. När Nico märker att det är nästan inget folk där, bestämmer han sig att han gillar det där._

_När han gick fram till disken för att beställa märkte han att den anställda var bort vänd från honom. Han antog att det var en man med tanke på den väll byggda ryggen. Hans hår var nästan lysande blont. ’Jag kommer fan med bli blind om jag tittar för länge’_

_”Ursäkta?” frågade han försiktig._

_När han vände sig om så trodde Nico att han skulle börja drägla ._

_När Nico kunde slita sig från de himmels blå ögonen vandrade hans blick neråt. Hans läppar var fylliga och käcklinjen var väldigt tydlig, precis Nicos typ Killen, Will stod_

_det på hans namnskylt, hade en ljus orange tröja som kramade om hans muskler perfekt Jupp, definitivt Nicos typ._

_”Du stirrar” sade Will sakligt. Nico rycktes tillbaka till värkligheten._

_”V-va?” stammade Nico. Han skulle kunna förlora sig i det där ögonen, de är så… blå!_

_”Du stirrar” sa Will igen_

”En espresso och valigt svart kaffe” säger Will till Leo.

”Mhm” han nickar och skriver ner det på ett papper ”något annat åt kärleks paret?” Leo flinar. Will är van vid Leos retande så han sakar bara på huvudet. Medan han väntar på att Leo ska bli klar, kan han inte hjälpa att tänka på första gången han möte Nico .

 

 

_”Jag stirra inte!” sade kunden framför honom. Will märkte dock att hans kinder och toppen av hans öron blev rosa. ’Söt’ tänkte han och log._

_Killen framför honom hade brunt fluffig hår och guldbruna ögon. Han var väldigt söt och verkade ofarlig, men den svarta läder jackan med svarta jeans och de svarta bootsen utstrålade fara, vilket var precis Wills typ. Hur han inte frös i dem kläderna var bortom Wills förståelse._

_”så, ska du beställa eller kom du hit för att stirra?” Killen rullade med ögonen men Will svor på att kan blev lite rödare._

_”Jag stirra inte...” mumlade han. Will flinade bara._

”Hallå?” Leo vinkar framför Wills ansikte ”Will till jorden!”

Will blinkar till och tittar tomt på Leo.

”Börja du tänka på hur snygg Nico är, eller?” halv skoja Leo

”Kanske” sa Will med ett flin.

”Ew” var allt Leo svara på det. Will skrattar och tittar tillbaks på Nico.

Till hans förväntning så har han mobilen framme. Hans bruna lockar faller i hans ansikte när han tittar ner på mobilen full av sprickor.

 

 

_”En espresso” försökte Nico säga så normal som möjligt men Wills flin var bevis på att han inte lyckades._

_För att undvika Wills blick så tog han upp sin mobil. Den ensamma sprickan som slingrade över skärmen hade slutat irritera Nico för ett bra tag sen, även om den var relativt ny. Han lät tummen glida längst sprickan medan hans tankar började vandra._

_”Söt och klumpig” Nico hoppade till och tappade nästan mobil i sten golvet._ _När han tittade up var Will bara några centimeter från hans egna ansikte. Nico kände hur blodet rusade up till hans ansikte och viste att hans öron var mest antagligen röda._

_”V-va” ’Han är så nära.’ Nico svalde och försökte lugna ner sig. Will skrattar ’han har ett sånt gulligt skratt’._

_”Inget” Will log ”så, vad heter du?”_

”Nico” Nico tittar up från sprickfiaskot han kallar en mobil och tittar på Will.

Han sätter ner kaffekopparna på bordet och sätter sig i stolen mittemot. Solen skiner från fönstret och gör Wills hår nästan omöjligt blondare. ’Det är ett mirakel att jag inte är blind än’. Nico tittar ut ur fönstret på de gröna träden som börjar tappa sina löv. Det är snart ett år sedan Nico tog sitt första steg in i caféet. När han tänker tillbaka på den tiden så får han nästan lust att gråta. Will har hjälpt Nico så mycket, han vet inte vad han skulle ha gjort utan honom. Plösligt slår någon till honom på armen.

”Ow?” Nico tittar på Will med en förvirrad blick

”Sluta!” är all Will säger.

”Sluta med vad?” Nico är bara mer förvirrad nu.

”Du har den där minen” Will värkar nästan förnärmad ”när du tänker på något som hände förr och som gör dig ledsen!” Nico rullar med ögonen men tar Wills hand som ett tack. Ett tack att han alltid finns där, alltid kommer, alltid har. Till och med när han inte ens visste hans namn.

 

 

 _Nico hann inte svara när någon ropat ”Will, byte! Min tur att stå i kassan” Nico fryste till. Han kände igen den rösten. ’Inte han, det kan inte vara han, vem som helst förutom han, snälla, snälla inte han.’ Ut ur personal rummet kom ingen annan än mannen som förstörde hans liv, Percy Jackson. Nico kände yrseln komma krypandes, minnen som ville fram. Nej, inte det, han vill inte minnas. Han fick svårt att andas, kallsvetten började rinna från nacken till ryggen. Någon stans i hans backhuvud uppfattade han hur Will fråga om han var okej, någon stans i hans backhuvud hann han undra hur Will visste hans namn. Men hans tankar började snurra, eller var det marken? Minerna krävde plats._ Bianca, baren, den höga musiken _. ’Nej, inte det’._ Ljusen, faran, främlingen _. ’Sluta, sluta’._ Bara en drink, det kan inte vara så farligt? _’Jag vill inte minnas’_ Drink efter drink, dansen, löftet _. ’Jag vill inte, jag vill inte’ Nico kände ett mörker som slukar honom. ’När satte jag mig på marken?_ ’ Bilen, kraschen, sjukhus. _’Nej, nej, nej, nej!’_ Död, ensam, Percy, Percys fel! _Nico var halvt medveten om att han grät._ Mörker, mörker, mörker. _Efter det såg han bara mörker. Han vet inte hur lång tid det tar, men till slut hörde han något._

_’Någon säger mitt namn’ ljudet blev starkare och starkare. Han hade inte märkt att han hade stängt sina ögon tills han öppnade dem igen._ _Det första han såg var något ljust och blont. Ingen har så ljust hår förutom-_

_”Will?” Nico blev förvånad när han hörde sin egen röst, den var mörk och rispig._

_”Du svimma, men det är okej nu, han gick” Nico höll nästan på att fråga, vem gick?, men sen förstod han. Nico nickade._

_”Jag la mitt mobilnummer i dina kontakter”_

_Han nickade igen. Med Will vid sin sida, så kanske värden inte kommer vara lika mörk._

Nico och Will dricker up sitt kaffe och börjar klä på sig igen. De säger hej då till Leo som bråkar med Frank om någonting vilket inte är ovanligt. När det kommer ut ur caféet får det båda en kall vind i ansiktet.

”Vinter är snart här” konstaterar Will. Nico nickar och tittar på träden igen. Snart kommer deras sista löv falla, och snö lägga sig som ett stort täcke på marken. Nico gillar det, han gillar vinter.

 

 

Piper knackar försiktigt på dörren

”Nico?” Hon öppnar dörren och ser att han sitter vid fönster och stirrar på de färgglada löven som faller från träden. Han tittar up med en tom blick.

”Han kommer när sön faller” säger Nico

”Will?” frågar Piper. Nico nickar och ler, men det är inte ett sant leende. Han läppar ler men hans ögon är lika tomma. Hon minns hur de sa åt henne att hålla med honom, säga att Will kommer, det är ända sättet han kan bli frisk.

Piper nickar och ler. Nico ställer sig up med tårar i ögonen men ler fortfarande lika kalt.

”Han kommer?” Nico sade det mer som än fråga än ett konstaterande.

”Såklart han gör!” säger Piper och fortsätter le. Att se han gråta med ett leende och pratar som om att han är okej är en ovaligt obehaglig syn.

”Jag måste gå och kolla till de andra” De säger hej då och Piper låter Nico vara ifred. Hon tänker tillbaka på vad hon läste. Hur hans syster hade död i en bil krasch med Nico i bilen. Hur han senare träffade Will, hans ända mening att leva, hans solsken i mörkret. Hur Will blev påkörd av en bill mitt i vintern och hur Nico förlorade förståndet.

 

 

_Efter att Nico har lugnat ner sig, tar han sina saker och går hem. Medan han går på det snö täckta gatorna, tittar han ner på sin mobil med nu två sprickor. Han tittar ner på den nya kontakten. Han ler åt namnet, det passar. ’Din solstråle i vintermörkret’_


End file.
